


Worshiping The Gold/Red Connection:

by mmzeopowerrranger100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Gold Drama Series: [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Blindfolds, Blushing, Body Worship, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cheese, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Sucking, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cracker/Crackers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominance, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, Family, Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Food Kink, Food Sex, French Kissing, Friendship, Fucking, General, Handcuffs, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kink/Kinky, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Nudity, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Passion, Pepperoni/Sliced Pepperoni, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Sexual, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Showers, Shyness, Slapping, Slash, Stripping, Tongues, Torture, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mmzeopowerrranger100781
Summary: *Summary: Jason needed his mind focused on something other than losing his powers, Tommy provides it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott
Series: Gold Drama Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760074
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Part A:

*Summary: Jason needed his mind focused on something other than losing his powers, Tommy provides it, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

**_Gold Ranger_** Jason Lee Scott was worried about losing his powers, & his place with the **_Power Rangers Zeo_**. His lover, Tommy Oliver, **_Red Zeo Ranger_** , knew what he was exactly thinking. He placed a fingertip to his lips, & said this as a response to his insecurity. The Long-Haired Man hated to see his lover like this, miserable & sad.

“ ** _Baby_** , Stop worrying, Zordon _will_ find a way to help us, He always does, You **_are_** a Ranger, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger”, He told him cooing, as he kissed those sweet, & tempting lips. Jason knew that Tommy always knew what to say to make him feel better, He kissed him back, & said this to him with a smile. “Thank you for that, I will try for you”, He said, as lust was filling Tommy.

“Mmmmm, Now on to our night, **_Stud_** ”, The Red Zeo Ranger said growling seductively, as he licked, nibbled, & kissed all over his lover’s impressive body, as he handcuffed him. Jason gasped, & moaned in response to sensations that was overtaking him. Tommy reached down, & subtly pinched one of Jason’s bare asscheeks, & lifted his legs over his shoulders.

“Time to fill this pretty little ass up, **_Sexy_** ”, He purred with seduction. He bent down, & licked & rimmed the superb ass in front of him, He couldn’t resist, but gave a cheek a teasingly bite, & the other the same treatment. The Hunky Man was flushed with sweat, & panted, as he was at his lover’s mercy for the time being.


	2. Chapter 1: Part B:

“Shit, Oh God, Tommy, Fuck !”, Jason exclaimed, as Tommy was eating him out with vigor. Pleasure enters the Gold Wearing Boy, & the **_Gold Ranger_** doesn’t want it to stop. “Please, Don’t stop, Please ?”, Jason was practically begging, but he didn’t care, if he sounded like a slut. He just wanted this feeling to continue, & last forever. Tommy smirked, as he twisted, & tortured his nipples, cause he loved bringing out those sounds out of his lover, whenever they have sex.

"Goddamn, Goddamn, You are _so_ fucking gorgeous like this !," Tommy exclaimed with lust, & passion, as he took in the **_Gold Ranger's_** naked form in all of it's glory, & his mouth watered in response. "Can I blindfold you, **_Sweetness_** ?", He produced a red & gold blindfold, He asked, as he purred, knowing what it does to the hot smoking brunette. Jason only managed a nod, Tommy smiled, as he cooed seductively, "Okay, **_Beautiful_** , I am gonna take my goddamn time, Cause you are **_so_** fucking sexy, I am gonna enjoy making you forget everything, & shout my name", He quickly blindfolded him. The Couple french kissed, as they were in battle of dueling heated tongue action.

He worked on the well-defined tendons of his neck, making sure to leave a hickey there. He inhaled the salt & musky scent of his lover, which had became his favorite. The Long-Haired Man worked his way down, & with an animalistic growl, He attacked, & licked his little nipples, which had Jason squirming, & withering around, He wickedly blew on his harden prick, which made Jason even more flustered, & sweaty. He forcefully spread his muscular legs apart. "Move those delicious meaty thighs, & legs, **_Gorgeous_** ". He produced some packages with him.

"I am gonna use you as my plate, Jase, Mmmm, Your glorious body made up of cheese, pepperoni, & crackers **_really_** fucking turns me on", He said hotly, as he nibbled on an earlobe. He proceeded to decorate his body with the said food items. He nipped, licked, & kissed the tanned body, as he enjoyed his treat. The **_Gold Ranger_** gasped, withered, & panted under the **_Red Zeo Ranger's_** attacks, Without hesitation, Tommy took his lover's large, & harden cock into his mouth. Tommy hummed along the underline of his cock, which has his victim gasping, & panting, as a response.

He increased his tempo, which has Jason hollering with pleasure & desire. The Muscular Captive lets out a stream f cum, which Tommy took all of it, til the last drop. Jason was a flushed, & sweaty mess, but he didn't care, All he cared about was satisfying Tommy, & all of his kinky, & sexy needs. He felt himself being lifted on his front, & a warm, & sweet breath near his ear. The Gold Ranger was putty, whenever it comes to his lover, & he can't deny him anything that he wants.

"Jase, Let me see you flex these mouth watering glutes, I know you want to, Come on, **_Stud_** , Show me everything, I know you want to", He whispered seductively, & encouragingly into his ear. Then, He nibbled, & licked it. Jason did as he was told. Tommy leered at the sight, & his watered, He can't wait to sink his teeth into that sweet flesh in front of him.


	3. Chapter 2: Part C:

"TOMMY !!!!", Jason shouted out in response, as his sexy lover bit each asscheek, & then, He spread them apart, & blew on the sensitive puckered bud.'He loved to expose Jason like this, cause it's the two of them. Then, As soon as he was one doing that, He flipped him on to his front, where he is full frontal, & exposed to the former **_Green Ranger's_** hungry eyes.

How would you like me to strip you down, & show my kinky side, Bend you over the freaking table, & fuck you, so everyone knows that you are mine ?", Tommy growled in a commanding tone. Jason shuddered at the thought, Cause he fucking loves it, & to be Tommy, who does it, It makes it all the sweeter. He groaned, as Tommy was stroking his plump cock, & twist on the upturn.

“You like that thought, Don’t you, **_Loverboy_** ?”, He growled seductively, in response to Jason’s moans. “Yeah, Everyone seeing you like this, All sweaty, & a mess, Thanks to me”, As he increased his speed, Jason was moaning faster, as it was happening. Tommy lightly nibbled on his balls, & testicles, That is all what is took for Jason to be undone. He went down his lover’s throat, Tommy took it in greedily. It was so perfect, & intimate just between the two of them.

“Tommy ?”, Jason whimpered, as the sensations were overtaking him intensely. “Soon, **_Precious_** , I got you, & I am gonna take good care of you”, as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive cockhead. **“God, I ** _never_** thought it would be like this”**, The Former Red Ranger thought to himself, as Tommy was working to get him hard again.

Tommy stopped what he was doing, & gave the **_Gold Ranger’s_** cock a possessive squeeze, almost on the painful side, “No one will ever see you like this, Right, **_Sexy_** ?”, The **_Red Zeo Ranger_** commanding in a seductive tone. He further squeezed, & asked, “Right, Jase ?”, Jason had tears in his eyes, as the feeling was overwhelming.

“No, Tommy, Only _you_ , The Handsome Man squealed like a pig, as he was praying for his lover to loosen his grip. Tommy flipped him on his backside, so his shapely ass was exposed to him once again, “Who do you belong to ?”, Tommy asked, A slap was delivered to his glutes. “Who ? !”, The **_Power Rangers Zeo Leader_** exclaimed, as he delivered a sharper slap. It was such intense, that Jason exclaimed, as he shouted, “I BELONG TO TOMMY OLIVER !!!!!”, He released his urge, & a bigger amount of cum, pooled underneath him, The Gold Ranger passed out.

Tommy lovingly undid Jason from his binds, & took off the blindfold. He cuddled him up into his arms, & waited for him to wake up. He wanted to take all of the pain away, But, He knew that he had to let his lover figure out some stuff out on his own. The Ex **_White Ranger_** was so deep in thought, He didn’t see the most beautiful brown eyes staring up at him.

“Hey, Babe, How are you feeling ?”, He asked, as he handed Jason a bottle of water. “I feel good, Like I got of my head, This helped a lot, So, Thank you, Love”, They shared a kiss, & then he got shy all of a sudden, as he asked this of his lover. “Can I return the favor, Tommy ?”, The Man smiled, & said, “Go for it, Baby”, as he just sat there.

Jason got some of his self-confidence back, as he moved towards his man, like a cougar getting his prey. He pushed the long-haired man down on his bed, & kissed him greedily, & with need. There was a passion of fire between them, They don’t want it to burn out. Jason agonizingly moves down his lover’s body, making his moves, as he went. It’s Tommy’s turn to get some loving from his lover, who he would sacrifice everything for.


	4. Chapter 3: Part D: Epilogue:

"Jase, Oh God, Jason", The **_Red Zeo Ranger_** moaned out in pleasure, as his lover was returning the favor, & pleasuring him. Tommy forgot how great his lover was at sucking cock. Jason increased his tempo, & was driving Tommy crazy in the process too. Jason was glad to take care of his lover, as much as Tommy takes care of him too. That is what makes their relationship fresh, & exciting to the couple. The **_Gold Ranger_** was smirking, cause he can drive his lover crazy with lust, as much as he wants.

He attacks his boyfriend's nipples, & was enjoying himself immensely, as he was doing this, Tommy groaned his pleasure out, as a response to the stimulation. He was so tender, It nearly brought tears to Tommy's eyes. He knew that Jason was the right person to be with. He switches positions, & they were fucking each other with wild abandonment. Tommy orgasmed, & Jason came right behind him. The Rangers came as one, as they continued to make out, & make love. The **_Gold Ranger_** was giving him as much love as he could to Tommy. It was just a beautiful sight to behold, as they were involved in it.

They were bring the other to climax, as they were both so aroused, & excited from their antics, They had denied, & controlled the other's orgasms. They had multiple orgasms, as a result. It was the most intense sexual experience, that they had together. The **_Gold Ranger_** said, as they composed themselves, "I love you so much, Tommy", & kissed him sweetly on the lips. The **_Red Zeo Ranger_** smiled, & said, as he returned the kiss, "I love you, Baby", They just held, & hugged each other, as their spent bodies cool.

They had round two, Where they did anal, anal sex, & anal fingering, The Couple just wanted to shut out the world for awhile. They had oral, & rough oral sex, where they worshiped the other's body. They rimmed each other, & licked each other out. They fucked each other like rabbits, & it was the way that they liked it. They changed thebed, & had a shower together. As they held each other, "Do you really think that Zordon can help me ?", Tommy nodded, & said with conviction, "I believe it with all of my heart", They fell asleep in each other's arms on that peaceful night.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
